


The Name

by LI0NH34RT



Series: (Soul)Mates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: They had been childhood friends. And classmates, all the way to Highschool.Their friendship survived the death of Theo's sister, the following separation of his parents and Liam's IED. They conquered every hurdle, together.And so what happened next only felt natural.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: (Soul)Mates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046068
Comments: 32
Kudos: 95





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> For Theo. 💙 I hope this isn't completely off.

They had been childhood friends. And classmates, all the way to Highschool.  
Their friendship survived the death of Theo's sister, the following separation of his parents and Liam's IED. They conquered every hurdle, together.

  
And so what happened next only felt natural. 

  
It was Liam who initiated the first kiss, one Friday night, when they were cuddled together on his bed to watch a movie but Theo was the one who pulled him closer. After this they just went with what felt right, they didn’t need a label even though Liam secretly gave them the title boyfriends a week after this first kiss and Theo already dreamed about a shared apartment more than once.  
When Theo turned 18 and his soul mark reveals as a scrawled _Liam_ on his right biceps they smile and kiss and a huge weight falls of Theo's shoulders when Liam's mum Jenna cried and hugs them.  
“Welcome to the family”, she says and for the first time in months he feels whole.

He has the love of his life and his best friend in one person, always by his side, amazing friends who accept him as he is and Jenna, who loves him like she loves Liam.

~♤~

Liam is a few months younger than him but it's an unspoken truth to everyone who knows them that his mark will read Theo's name.

Until it doesn’t.

When the burning sensation of his mark starts they are laying in the back of Theo's truck, huddled under a blanket to help with the chilly night air.  
The stars are bright and even the occasional shooting star can be seen. But Theo doesn't wish for anything because what else could he ask for?

A distant clock tower strikes midnight and he presses a kiss to Liam's forehead.  
“Happy Birthday, my love.”

  
Liam rolls around until he lays on top of Theo, his smile so big it almost splits his face in half before he dives down for a real kiss.

  
Then he feels it. At the same place as Theo's mark appeared.  
Eagerly he scrambles to a sitting position, almost ripping his shirt in his haste to roll up the sleeve.

  
Theo laughs. “What's the hurry? You could have at least kissed me properly before this.”  
But Liam doesn’t answer. He just stares at his arm.

  
“Hey. Babe”, Theo reaches out to touch Liam's shoulder which finally makes the other boy react. 

  
Tear filled blue eyes look up to him.  
“I am so sorry, Theo. I-I don’t know what happened...”

  
Carefully, Theo let’s his fingers glide down to the place where the name of Liam's soulmate must have appeared. His heart beats painful thuds as he prepares himself for the worst.  
And then, he catches sight of an almost elegant font, a short name in black on Liam's golden skin.

  
_Karl._

His hand falls down to his own lap, he is shaking with relief but just as he starts to speak, the hurt in Liam's eyes explodes in more tears.  
“I am sorry”, he swallows heavily, “I will leave you alone now, I think that's for the best...”  
He starts scrambling of the truck bed, searching for his sneakers and phone while desperately trying to suppress a sob.

Then he hears it. First a giggle, then it grows into a full-blown laugh.  
Hot anger replacing his guilt he whips around.

  
“Why are you laughing, Theo? What the fuck is so funny about this, huh? I just found out that the guy I love more than anything is not my soulmate and you just _laugh_?!”

  
Theo reaches out, getting a hold of Liam's hands while he tries to compose himself.  
“Liam", another laughing fit, “baby please, stop. Stop!”

“I don’t think we ever were introduced to each other", he finally gets out, Liam's confusion making it harder to calm down.

  
“Remember how we met?”  
“Yes", Liam whispers, “on the jungle gym in the park. You insisted on going back while I already started climbing from the beginning.”

  
Theo smiles, nodding.

  
“And you refused to let me pass at one side, stubborn as always", he can see Liam rolling his eyes in the dark and relaxed a bit, “do we just hung there, in the middle of the bars, both refusing to give up until our parents called for us.”

  
Liam giggles, wiping his cheeks dry, “I pestered my mum the whole evening to go back so I could show ‘my new friend Theo' that I was the better climber...”

  
“Exactly”, Theo states, “our parents called for ‘Liam’ and ‘Theo' and we only know our last names because of school but did you know that I actually have more than one name?”

Hope blooms in Liam's eyes as he looks up.

  
He gently shakes the hand that Theo has still cradled in his own. “Hi, I am Liam Dunbar, nice to meet you.”

  
Theo smiles.

  
“Hello Liam, it's a pleasure. My name is Karl Theodore Raeken.”


End file.
